


Shouldn't Have | BangHan | OS

by Bereguachao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereguachao/pseuds/Bereguachao
Summary: Chan no debió darle esperanzas.---•  Inspirado en Shouldn't have de Baek A Yeon ft. YoungK.• BangHan unilateral• Mención del ChanSeung.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Kudos: 3





	Shouldn't Have | BangHan | OS

JiSung está bien arropado, la luz apagada y el estómago lleno que lo hace sentir atontado, pese a eso, no puede dormir. Da vueltas en su cama y resopla cada ciertos minutos. Se cubre hasta la cabeza por la vergüenza y se destapa porque no puede respirar. Se tapa las manos con el rostro y grita lo más bajo que puede para no incomodar a sus padres.

 _"¿Por qué hizo todo eso? ¿Es divertido?",_ es lo único que ha pensado en estos dos días, ya es media noche, así que tres días.

—¿Qué soy para ti?—murmura para sí. Esconde su cabeza en la almohada, se siente patético. Dios, quiere desaparecer.—¿Fui el único que se enamoró? No puede ser.—no sabe cómo quitarse esa sensación, eso es lo peor.

A mitad de su ciclo universitario conoció a Christopher Bang. Chan para los amigos. Un chico casi de su mismo tamaño con un sentido del humor parecido al suyo, no solo es hermoso, sino talentoso, multitalentoso en realidad, toda actividad que hace, la desarrolla perfectamente, todo lo que hace es perfecto. Él es perfecto.

Fue casi imposible no caer rendido ante él. Desde que halagó su nuevo color de cabello a pesar de que su madre le dijo que se veía horrible, ahí supo que Chan era especial.

—Solo querías ser amable, ¿verdad?—le cuenta al techo, se queja con él.

¡Pero no es posible! ¡¿Por qué fue tan cariñoso entonces?!

Si no tenía ningún interés romántico en él, ¿por qué cuando el autobús que los llevaba a casa estaba lleno, siempre le ofrecía el asiento que se desocupaba? Incluso se mantiene a su lado y no se sienta hasta que alguna banca doble esté libre.

No debió ser tan considerado con él cuando entró en crisis porque su programa de edición no funcionaba y la tarea se entregaba para el día siguiente. Chan se ofreció a realizarle el trabajo y cuando quiso pagarle por eso, fue rechazado.

 _"Está bien, JiSung, no es necesario, estoy encantado de ayudarte.",_ cada que recuerda ese momento, su corazón retumba de una forma ridícula.

Tampoco debió ser tan romántico cuando, el día que hubo exposición formal y fue con sus zapatos que le quedaban apretados, tomó la mano del menor y lo ayudó para correr tras el autobús. ¡Incluso lo ayudó a subir como en las películas! Aquella sensación fue mágica, su mano cosquillea cuando vuelve a ese momento. ¿De verdad solo lo sintió él?

Sobretodo, ¿acaso nochebuena no es una fiesta especial? Se la pasaron mandándose mensajes hasta las 5 de la madrugada. ¡No es algo que haces con una persona cualquiera! ¡¿Por qué lo ilusiona de esa manera?! Mandó audios estando ebrio y llorando por los cachorros que dormían en jardín, porque tenían frío y su familia hacía mucho bullicio. Mientras sus tíos se burlaba de él, Chris le agradecía por la confianza, que le gustaba que se divierta. No debió decir todo eso.

Coge su celular, la última vez que hablaron fue hace una semana, Chris aún no abría el mensaje que le envió. No es como si fuera algo sumamente importante, pero antes se contestaban hasta los "jajaja" solo para no dejar de conversar. Se enviaban Stickers y prácticamente hablaban todos los días. ¿Cuándo pasó a ser de último plano? ¿Siquiera alguna vez le generó interés? Esa noche más que nunca quiere que Chan le hable aunque sea de casualidad.

No quiere buscar culpables, porque en realidad no los hay, pero no puede evitar sentir envidia de SeungMin porque él y Chan son tan cariñosos que lo pone triste. Si SeungMin no se hubiera metido en medio, la mirada de Chan seguiría sobre él.

Ni siquiera debe pensar eso, está siendo un mal amigo.

_"—SeungMin-ah, ¿te gusta Chan hyung?_

_—¿Mm? No sé. No. No me gusta.—se traba con sus palabras por los nervios, no es una pregunta que se harían en los baños._

_—Es que a mí sí me gusta, pero parece que tú le gustas a él. No tengo ningún problema con eso, si ambos se quieren, yo tranquilamente puedo dar un paso al costado. Sino, pensaré que al menos tengo una oportunidad con él. Se sincero conmigo, por favor._

_—No, JiSung hyung. No me gusta. De todas formas, yo ya tengo novio._

_—Pero tu relación parece que acabará, ¿verdad?_

_—No me gusta Chan hyung.—repite. Y le cree."_

JiSung se equivoca mucho, comete errores y se pone muy sensible aun si ya los solucionó. Y ahora, en su destendida cama, no puede evitar llorar porque no debió haberse confesado.

_"—Me gustas.—le entrega una carta, sus manos tiemblan y Chan no tiene más remedio que tomarla._

_—Ah, JiSung-ah..._

_—No es necesario que me correspondas, solo quería decírtelo.—miente, miente porque no quiere sentirse o dejarse ver más patético de lo que ya está. Quiere desaparecer._

_—Eres un buen chico, JiSung, pero no me gustas. Y lo siento por no poder corresponderte...—da muchas explicaciones que el menor no escucha porque su atención está puesta en tratar de no soltar lágrimas._

_Siente que Chris lo jala en su dirección para atraparlo en sus brazos. Y no debería hacer eso porque solo hace que el corazón de JiSung quiera explotar; a pesar de esto, se aferra más al cuerpo de su amigo buscando consuelo en el mismo chico que le hizo daño._

_—En serio, JiSung-ah, no te sientas mal por eso. Tú puedes tener a cualquier chico a tus pies porque eres agradable, gracioso, guapo y muchas cualidades que demoraría enumerar._

_Pero JiSung no quiere a cualquier chico, quiere a Chan, por eso, cuando estaba "conociendo" a JeongIn, tuvo que detener eso porque no era Chan. Solo quería a Chan._

_—De corazón, espero que encuentres a alguien que te de todo el amor que tú puedes dar._

_Y se siente culpable porque no le desea lo mismo."_

¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? JiSung estuvo ahí para todo. Cuando Chan se sentía triste o estresado, cuando hablaba de sus inseguridades y miedos. Escuchaba maravillado cuando le hablaba sobre Berry, su mascota. Que ridículo se siente. Que ridículo es.

_______________

  
—Me le declaré a Chan hyung.

SeungMin y JiSung están degustando helado en el centro comercial, están sentados en una banca doble y solo se miran después de aquello.

—Y me rechazó. Aunque era de esperarse.—suspira.

—Lo siento mucho...—no sabe que decir, si hasta las últimas salidas ellos estaban muy bien. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—¿Cuándo fue?

—El último día de clases. ¡Dios, le di una carta donde le dediqué la letra de una canción! ¡Me siento humillado!—se tapa el rostro con sus manos, está rojo.

Cuando deja su cara libre, SeungMin aprovecha para tomarle la mano en señal de consuelo. Es su mejor amigo y le duele verlo así.

—¿Qué canción?—dice suave, su pulgar acaricia el dorso.

—... I like you de Day6...

—¡Eres un tonto! ¡No puedes dedicarle una canción de Day6 a cualquiera! 

—¡Es que él no era cualquiera!—su rostro enrojece.—Ah, tonto, tonto, tonto.—con su mano libre palmea su abultada mejilla.

—Ah, JiSung hyung...—no le reclamará, no es el momento.—Entonces ese día que salimos los tres juntos... ¿no te sentiste incómodo?

—Un poco. No esperaba que HyunJin y Felix faltarían a último momento, me caen mal.

El menor suelta una ligera risa que no dura mucho por el suspiro que le hace sentir culpable.—Chan hyung y yo... o sea, cuando fuiste al baño, estábamos jugando ese juego de hockey donde pueden jugar dos personas del mismo teléfono, y cuando te fuiste... ¡estábamos muy cerca! Y, bueno... nos besamos.—aprieta más el agarre. El rostro de JiSung se acongoja por la noticia, por eso SeungMin se adelanta.—Lo siento, en serio lo siento.

—Está bien.—tranquiliza, aprieta suavemente la diestra de SeungMin con sus dos manos.—No hay nada de malo, me alegra saber que ambos se corresponden.—lo dice sinceramente, pero no puede evitar que sus ojos se cristalicen.—No te sientas culpable, el que sale sobrando soy yo.

Fue el único idiota enamorado, pero de todas formas, Chan no debió acelerar su corazón.


End file.
